


The Road to Ravnica

by KevintheJace



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevintheJace/pseuds/KevintheJace
Summary: Now, you might be thinking "Kevin, why start a new work when you have so many others that are unfinished? Shouldn't you be working on Ixalan?"That's a good question. The short answer is writer's block and boredom. The long answer is I wanted to make something that whenever I get bored of my current work, I can work on something more episodic. I can write a smaller story in like two days or so to get my creative juices flowing agia and get that new chapter finished.Jace, a wealthy merchant and former street rat of Ravnica, is commissioned by the king to create a connecting road to every allied country of Ravnica. He, along with a slave from an enemy country, a condemned soldier, a revolutionary inventor and a missionary druid will complete this road and establish the largest trading network ever to be created in this world.The concept for this work was heavily inspired by Journey to the West and Magi: The Labyrinth of MagicOh yeah, I also wanted to play around with the five man band trope.





	1. Eteus's Tower

Before we begin our story, no. The world is not in danger from some force of evil. Everything’s functioning how it’s supposed to.

Here, we zoom in on Ravnica. A prosperous trade empire made up of spiraling cities along the coasts. In Ravnica, its every merchant for themselves. Those who aren’t cunning or charismatic enough to get rich become artisans or mercenary soldiers and bodyguards.

Jace Beleren is by far the richest man in the coastal city of New Prahv. He holds a seat on the king’s council and runs one of the largest markets in Ravnica.

But, he spends most of his time messing around in his study which overlooks the Prahv River.

As he is when this story begins.  
_________________________________

The door of my study burst open, causing me to shriek in surprise as I thought ‘Didn’t I put a lock on that door.’

I stared wide-eyed at one of the king’s messengers.

“His majesty has a message for you, Mr. Beleren.” The messenger announced. I couldn’t measure the stick up his ass with my arm span.

“Uh, yeah. No shit, messenger guy.” My expression morphed from surprise to sarcastic skepticism, “Read it.”

The messenger cleared his throat thoroughly before reading. I rolled my eyes, “Dear Jace, I’m not as elegant with words as my scribe, so I’ll get to the point. I would like you to accomplish a major feat for this country and any country before it. You will be the one to connect every one of our allied countries with a singular trade highway. It will be monitored at all times to ward off bandits and enemy countries. A more efficient way of transporting goods to Ravnica.

“Should you choose to accept this quest, it will be dubbed The Beleren Path in honor of you. I have here enclosed a map of the theorized road. Of course, I would suggest hiring some soldiers from New Prahv’s guild to defend against robbers, lizardmen and the like. I would like you to go capture a tower as well, just to be safe.”

“What?” I observed the map, “He wants me to take a year’s long horse ride to...wait, to Amonkhet? That backwater? I didn’t even know we were still allied with them. I thought we went to war and defeated them in like, a week. And on top of that he wants me to capture a tower? Tell him no. Find someone else.”

“P.S. If you decline the offer, I reserve the right to repossess all of your assets. Everything.”

I squeaked at the word repossess, “Fine! I’ll go. But in exchange, I want to be exempt from repossession for life.”

“I will bring this up with His Majesty. He has ordered you begin your journey, at latest, a week after today.” The messenger bowed and exited my study.

My brain was still trying to process what had just been asked of me.  
_________________________

It took me three days to find someone willing to complete the tower with me. His name was Tibalt. He was cocky noble kid who decided he was good enough for the test.

He had brought 5 slaves with him. Most of them looked like Dominarian PoWs.

“You ready, Beleren?” He smirked.

“Sure. You could say that.”

A flash of white light blinded me. I opened my eyes to a completely different surrounding. The desert had become a stone brick room with an extraordinarily high ceiling. Tibalt and his slaves were also there.

The ceiling was so high, in fact, that I wasn’t even sure whether or not there was a ceiling.

“What is this place?” Tibalt looked up in awe.

The room began shaking as dust and winds gathered around us. It wasn’t long before cyclone of wind had formed in the center of the room.

“What do we do!?” Tibalt shouted.

I noticed that the tornado had picked up some sizable bricks. Enough to stand on, “Get on a brick! We need to make it to the top!”

I waited and leapt onto one of the flying chunks of rock, holding on for dear life as wind whipped past me. I saw the others get on.

One by one, I leapt onto different bricks, slowly ascending through the room.

I saw something hit one of Tibalt’s slaves. He screamed as he fell, but was caught just in time by the chains on his ankles. The other slave pulled him up. What the hell? What hit him?

I looked up again to discover circling birds of every kind soaring above us, “Look up! The birds! They’re attacking us!”

I drew a curved sword and sliced through one of the many birds diving at us. I grabbed onto another passing chunk.

“Keep moving!” I shouted.

Tibalt shouted something at his slaves. I couldn’t make it out, but it sounded angry.  
__________________________________

After about thirty straight minutes of climbing rocks and killing birds, all of us had made it to the top.

We were all exhausted. I sipped from a water skin to quench my fatigue. Tibalt, like a fool, downed his skin all in one gulp.

“You, Liliana! Give me that!” I looked to find Tibalt trying to steal the one water skin his five slaves had to share. He grabbed it from the hands of a fair skinned, black haired girl. Were it not for the dirt and rags, I’m certain she would’ve looked enchanting.

“Here, Tibalt.” I offered my skin, “Drink sparingly. This is all we have.”

Tibalt, satisfied with the offer, dropped the slaves’ skin and sipped from mine.

“We’ll break for only a few minutes.” I said, “We don’t know what else is out there.”

Tibalt snapped his fingers, “You three, go scout.”

“But master, we’ve barely-”

“I said GET OUT!” Tibalt snapped. The slaves obeyed.

After a quick break, the rest of us stood and proceeded into the next room.

Sitting there was a Magnificent sphinx. The three slave who’d gone to scout out the room were asleep on the ground.

“All who enter here, beware my guile. Fail my riddles and your souls will be defiled.” The sphinx spoke without moving its mouth. Its voice was in my head.

“We are prepared, Great Sphinx.” I said.

“You can see me in water, but I never get wet. What am I?”

“A reflection.” I said instantly, “That one was easy.”

“I do not breathe, but I run and jump. I do not eat, but I swim and stretch. I do not drink, but I sleep and stand. I do not think, but I grow and play. I do not see, but you see me every day.”

I hesitated.

“Oh, I know! A dog!”

“What?!” I cried, “Dogs breathe! Dogs see!”

“The answer was a leg.” The sphinx said, “Two more wrong and your souls are mine. A thousand colored folds stretch toward the sky, Atop a tender strand, Rising from the land, 'Til killed by maiden's hand, Perhaps a token of love, perhaps to say goodbye. What am I?”

“Master,” Liliana, the black haired girl spoke up, “I believe I know the answer.”

“Shut your mouth, Dominarian trash!” Tibalt shouted, “Beleren, what do you think?”

“I think we should hear her out.”

Tibalt rolled his eyes.

“A flower. The answer is a flower.” Liliana said.

“Correct. Well done.” Tibalt seethed. The sphinx carried on, “We hurt without moving.  
We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?”

“Bankers.” Tibalt said.

“Incorrect.”

“What?!” Tibalt screamed.

“The answer was words.” The sphinx growled, “My stomach is rumbling, little human. Better get this last one right.”

“Leave this to me.” I said.

“I am greater than any God and more evil than Hell. The poor have me, the rich need me and if you eat me you’ll die. What am I?”

“Nothing.”

The sphinx pouted, “Damn it. I was looking forward to consuming you all. Go on ahead to the next chamber.”

The three slaves awoke and slowly stood, confused.

We continued to the next room. 

The walls were stone like the first chamber, but this time, the room was long instead of tall. A dim blue light from azure torches flickered with shadows.

I gripped my blade handle tight as I scanned the room.

The door closed behind us.

Lines in the floor lit up, creating a grid. One tile slot was empty and glowing blue on the far left.

One on the far right lit with a sigil.

“What is this?” Tibalt asked.

“We need to move the marked tile to the end of the room using that open space.”

I grabbed one of the tiles and slid it into the empty space. I did this along the row nearest us until the empty space was in front of the sigil tile.

As I moved the sigil tile, I heard a click in the walls.

“What was that?” I asked. I looked at the other end of the room and saw what looked like a tally mark glowing, “Someone go look at that.”

Tibalt sent one of his slave. The man reported that there were a series of tally marks there and that only one was glowing.

“Maybe we can only move the sigiled tile a certain number of times. How many are on there?”

“Thirty, sire.”

“Thirty. That should be fine.”

I moved the sigil tile about halfway down the room and we were only up to twelve marks. I went to move the next tile, but it glowed red and refused to budge.

“Oh. I think I know why we have limited moves now.” I said.

Several tiles lit with red sigils, reaching the end of the room.  
_____________________

“Gods, I’m starving! Beleren, you done yet? We’ve been here for at least an hour.”

“I think I figured it out!” I said. I shifted several tiles and pushed the blue sigiled one through the maze of immovable tiles and slid it into place at the opposite end of the room.

A pair of doors unlocked and swung open.

“Finally!” Tibalt yelled.

The next room was a peaceful oasis.

“What do we do here?” Tibalt asked. One of his slave ran down to a pond and began drinking the water.

The moment he scooped up a handful, the water rose and engulfed the man, pulling him under. I stared, wide eyed.

“We survive.” I said grimly.

I drew my blade and scanned the area.

The stone walls opened as translucent creatures leapt from them and hit the ground. Their forms shimmered and solidified. I was looking at myself. An illusion.

I slashed through the creature and it screamed as it reverted to an ugly insectoid beast.

Blue Drakes flew down from the sky, attacking us.

I heard an audible scream. I turned to see Tibalt trying to fight off a drake. The creature swooped and Tibalt grabbed one of his slaves and threw him in the drake’s path. I watched in horror as the drake consumed him.

Liliana cried in agony, “Josu!”

Amidst the chaos, she turned to Tibalt and ran at him. Tibalt grabbed a small brass device from his pocket and activated it. Liliana stumbled and grabbed her leg, groaning through gritted teeth. I saw veins in her leg turning a sickly purple. Despite this, Liliana picked herself up and tackled Tibalt to the ground, choking him. He let go of the device and the purple receded in Liliana’s leg.

I stole a bow and quiver of arrows dropped by Tibalt and shot out the eye of an approaching drake.

I saw Liliana wring the life from the noble’s eyes. Honestly, I would’ve intervened if I didn’t think Tibalt deserved it and I wasn’t being attacked by another drake.

I watched the other slaves, one by one, fall to the onslaught of creatures. My experience as a street rat and my well nourished body of a noble allowed me the energy and flexibility to avoid them.

I reach for another arrow and found an empty quiver. Damn.

Liliana leapt and rammed her knee into the jaw of the approaching drake, causing it to spiral away from me.

“You good?” She asked.

“Yeah...thanks.” I was panting with exhaustion.

A resounding boom echoed throughout the room. The drakes and shapeshifters mercifully backed off, retreating into their holes in the wall.

Doors once again opened.

“Is that the last one?” Liliana asked.

“I hope.” I said. I walked into the next room and much to my joy, the room was empty except for one pedestal holding a silver headband with a blue gem in the center.

I walked into the room.

The gem in the center began glowing with a fervent blue light.

“Who are you?” a voice asked.

“A humble merchant.” I chuckled.

“I see. I am the Specter Eteus. The protector of truth and clarity. The all seeing eye. Emperor of Logic and Reason. Keeper of the Ancient Archives. You have beaten my tower and thus have earned the right to be my new master.” The gem glowed as the voice spoke, “Place this band upon your head and crown yourself a new king.”

I stepped forward and picked up the headband and fit it around my temples. Light blasted from the gem as energy swirled around me.

“Behold!” the voice boomed, “The relic of Omniscience! The Divine Third Eye of Logos!”

The light and energy was gone just as fast as it had appeared.  
_______________________________________________________

Before I fully opened my eyes, I squinted in the face of the burning sun.

I groaned and reached to massage my pounding head. I found metal where skin should be.

That’s right. I have a relic now.

I was on the balcony of my house. I sat up and saw a black haired girl lying on the ground, inside.

Liliana.

I checked her vitals. She was alive.

“Sire!” I looked up to find my servant, Lavinia.

Liliana groaned, “Ugh, where am I?”

She opened her eyes wide and slammed her fist into my face. She stood and tried to run, but tripped over the chain connecting her legs. She hit the ground.

I rubbed my jaw and stood.

“What? Are you gonna have me put to death for killing my owner?” she scrambled away from me on the ground.

“No...he deserved it.” I said, “But, I will be setting you free. Kind of.”

“What do you mean kind of?”

“See, I’m officially going to assume ownership of you as a bodyguard and personal attendant. Were I to actually set you free, no one would be okay with a free Dominarian. You’d be killed and my act of kindness would be wasted.” I snapped my fingers, “Lavinia, dig around in my treasure vault while we have a conversation.”

“Yes sir.” She bowed and left the room.

“Why were you trying to complete that tower?” Liliana asked.

“No, no. I’m the one asking the questions here.”

Liliana sighed, “Fine. Ask away.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Liliana Vess. I’m a Dominarian noble who was captured during a raid on my father’s castle. I was then sold into slavery, along with my brother who that lanky bastard killed to save himself. I’ve had a trying day.”

“Sorry for your loss. Let me make an offer to you. I’ve been commissioned by the king of this country to construct a trade route between this city and many other countries that will become a sort of trade highway. I need someone to protect me while I make this trek to the east.”

Liliana thought for a bit, “It’s certainly better than anything for me here. And I’m an expert in Kamigawan Kronbaa.”

“Even better. I here Krombaa’s a pretty versatile martial art.” I smiled.

Lavinia returned, carrying a cart with her. She handed me a hammer. I tossed it to Liliana.

“Break those bulky things off.”

Liliana smashed the chains on her ankles. They were severely bruised and damaged.

I took a golden collar and vambraces from the cart of shiny trinkets. I gave them to Liliana, “These are less restrictive, but should let people know you’re not an escaped slave.”

“Thanks.” Liliana locked the collar around her neck and clamped the vambraces on her forearms.

“You’re welcome to stay here tonight.” I said, “We leave in the morning.”


	2. Akros's Stand Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Liliana's first stop is a warrior city called Akros, who are acting on behalf of Theros, a country supposedly filled with mystics, monsters and gods.
> 
> The next chapter of Ixalan is coming along, but slowly, as I had finals to stress over. It should be up by Saturday.

Liliana and I had begun our journey four days ago. We had been rather lucky, not to encounter any bandits.

We were headed towards the kingdom of Theros. Stories of the country had been passed around for years during my travels. They entailed monster, gods and people capable of amazing things. We were to only enter the outskirts of the country, in a warrior city called Akros. Odds are, no magic or divine abilities were being used there.

The fire between us provided the much needed contrasting heat to the deadly cold plaguing my backside.

I hate mountains.

“Jace.” Liliana spoke, “Water?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

I felt a tingling in my temples. Eteus was warning me. I closed my eyes and called upon my relic’s power.

“What is it?”

“Bandits.”

“Well it’s about time.” Liliana set down a canteen of water and grabbed a short sword I had lent her, “Where are they?”

I pointed in the direction of the nearest attacker. He stepped out of the foliage hiding him, knowing his stealth approach had been foiled.

But, they weren’t bandits. They were clad in armor and carried high quality weapons.

“Who are you?” I demanded.

“I am a warrior of the great city of Akros. You’re trespassing on land that is not yours.” The armor clad man said.

“Akros...I’m headed to your city. We’re from Ravnica. We’re here to establish a trade deal with your king.”

“You expect an audience with our king?”

“We would appreciate it.” I said as earnestly as possible.

“You will see the king. But not as merchants. Instead, as prisoners.”

I chuckled, “That’s….that’s funny.” I activated the only ability I knew how to use from my relic. The gem let loose a flash of white light. The warrior roared, gripping his eyes. Liliana ran forward and spin kicked the man, sending him flying.

More warriors charged forward. I let loose the blind again and Liliana quickly took care of them.

“Geez. How are they an allied country?”

“Maybe it's just this one city.”

Liliana and I reached magnificently tall walls of Akros by noon the next day. We were able to get inside without much disruption. I had to go work out the negotiations of the trade deal, so I let Liliana stock up supplies and explore the city.  
_________________________________________________  
[Liliana]

I noticed that everyone in the city was significantly...fit. The entire population seemed to be made up of warriors.

Jace’s list of supplies essentially boiled down to food, water and weapons. Things that were commonplace here.

I came across a stand in the market that appeared to be selling weapons. Jace suggested I get a nice stabbing tool for myself and I was gonna take him up on that offer.

A kindly old woman came out from the back, “How can I help you-” her eyes widened upon getting a full look at me. She looked down at my collar and her nose scrunched, “Oh. What do you want?”

I wasn’t surprised. I was supposed to be a slave. And a Dominarian one at that, “My master is looking for a weapon.”

“No shit. What kind of weapon?”

“He asked for a polearm, ma’am.”

“A polearm? How’s this?” the woman handed me a long staff, tipped on either end with a saber blade.

“I’m certain this would please him.”

“Fifty for it.”

I pulled out a collection of paper notes that added up to fifty and handed them to her.

“What’s this?”

“Um...money, ma’am.”

“These are just paper scraps. I take real money. Gold coins.”

“I’m sorry, this is all I have on me.”

“Telvu!” the woman shrieked.

A gigantic man stepped from the back of the shop. He was Dominarian also. His chains were bulky and rust ridden.

“Capture that rat! And bring me back some real money.”

I threw the saber down and ran.

I ran into a back alley of the market and weaved through the crowd. Telvu wouldn’t give up though. He still had his eyes on me.

I stepped on a path of bricks that sounded hollow as I ran over it. I stopped and saw a what looked like a lid in the ground. I lifted it to find a pathway underground, lit by dim torches. I slipped into the hole and dragged the lid back over it.

After about half a minute, I lifted the cover just slightly, so I could see out of it. In front of me, was a pair of large, pale legs.

Telvu threw the cover off as a giant hand wrapped around my throat.

“Wait, wait, wait!” I croaked, “Look, we’re both Dominarian! You don’t have to kill me!”

“I wasn’t going to.” He boomed. He let go of my throat, allowing oxygen to flow into my lungs. He instead grabbed the golden collar Jace had given me and ripped it off, “I need payment.”

WIth that, the man walked away. I rubbed my now aching neck and slowly exited the alley.

I went to go find Jace and tell him what happened.

I made my way to the palace gates, but was stopped.

“You! Dominarian!”

I looked to my left to see two soldiers pointing at me.

“Please, don’t mind me sirs, I’m just a humble slave. My master’s inside.”

“Where’s your collar?”

I put my hand on my neck to find it free. Shit.

“We have no choice but to assume you’re a free Dominarian.” The soldiers brandished their weapons and pinned me down, putting my hands behind my back.

I tried to protest, yelling for Jace’s name and claiming my collar was stolen.  
______________________________________________________________  
[Jace]

I found the king’s palace rather easily and made my way to the throne room. Like most kings, he was pretty aged, but every bit as muscular as the other citizens.

I stated my formalities, “Greetings your Majesty. I am Jace Beleren, ambassador of Ravnica. I understand you are the representative of Theros, correct?”

“That is correct, Mr. Beleren. I’ve reviewed your proposition and I must say that this is a truly visionary project. Ambitious, but exciting to think about.”

“Thank you, highness.”

“I would like to present you with a gift. A show of good faith.”

“Oh, I can’t accept.”

“I insist.”

I hesitated, “Why not, I suppose.”

“As you know, us Akroans are the world’s best trained weapon makers and soldiers.” the king said, “We have put those skills to use in improving the happiness of the public-”

“Jace!” I heard my name being called, but it was muffled. I turned my head in the direction of the noise.

“What was…”

“Pay it no mind. Probably just the wind. Anyways, I’d like to show you a project of mine.”  
__________________________________________________

[Liliana]

“This is a declaration of war!” I cried as the soldiers blindfolded and dragged me.

They threw onto a cold stone floor.

“Suit up, criminal. Your trial’s in a few minutes.” I heard a cage door slam shut.

I stood and ripped off the blindfold. I wasn’t in a cell. One wall of the room was entirely iron bars, with a sand filled arena beyond that. People were sitting around the space in rising rows of seats.

Criminals, thugs and other lawbreakers were in the room with me. A young Dominarian man approached me.

“They got you too, huh?”

“Where am I?” I asked.

“This is the Blood Basin. Eventually, you’ll go into battle against whoever survives up until your turn. You have to fight until you’re killed or until they run out of criminals to send at you.”

“Shit.”

“You just got in, so it’ll be a while.” He said, “Just stay out of sight from the guards.”

“At this point, I’d like to let some anger out.”

Inside the room, was a practical armory. It was filled with armor and weapons. I was gonna fight in gladiatorial combat.

I wasn’t gonna go out there unequipped, so I grabbed some light leather armor and a saber spear like the one I wanted to buy.

I grabbed a black cape, because the people always favor the flashy gladiator, no matter what country you’re in.

I heard locks and gears begin clicking and grinding as the cage wall slowly lifted. The occupants of the cage tried to go unnoticed.

Two guards entered, “Any volunteers?”

“Let me in and get this over with.” I said.

“Come on out.” They said.

The heat had little effect on me. I saw the sand around me stained with blood. A giant brute stood before me, wielding a flail.

“They send a little girl after me? I’ve slaughtered warriors twice your size all day.” He gave a psychotic laugh.

I charged, ramming the business end of my spear into his throat. Blood sprayed out as I kicked over his corpse.

The crowd gasped.

“Send any warrior you have at me, Akros! I am a harbinger of death!”

The caged gate on the opposite side of the arena opened. Five more armor clad criminals were let out. They ran at me. The first wielded a basic sword and shield. I swiped at his ankles, cutting a left shin clean off. The second came up behind him with dual axes, which failed to blocked the thrust of my blade through his head.

Guy number three tried to concuss me with a mace. I ducked under his attack and stabbed his gut. Four and five tag teamed and attacked simultaneously. I kabobed the first and slammed his body into the other before ending with a finishing stab.

I could do this all day.  
_________________________  
[Jace]

“Please, sit.” The king gesture to a cushiony armchair next to his throne. I sat and looked out onto the arena that I had been brought to, “This is my Blood Basin. Criminals are sentenced to fight for survival from sun up to sun down and it provides a very entertaining show for the people.

One huge gladiator smashed his opponent into the ground, splattering blood everywhere.

He roared, “Bring my next challenge!”

The cage door on the opposite side of the arena.

Liliana?

A dash of black rushed forward. The big guy fell, blood spurting from his neck.

“Wait a second,” I said, “That’s-”

“Don’t.” The king said, “This is getting interesting.”

In fear of losing the agreement, I sat back down. Liliana slaughtered another five attackers.

“I’ve never seen a Dominarian fight with such ruthlessness.” The king smiled, “Do you know her?”

“She’s mine. I sent her to stock up on supplies before coming to the palace.” Liliana toppled another wave of criminals, “Somehow, she ends up here.”

“Do you mind if we watch for a bit? I want to see her and a certain someone battle. Nonlethal, I promise. You must’ve paid a hefty price for her.”

“Yeah,” I said, knowing full well I didn’t spend a penny, “You could say that.”

The king whispered to one of his attendants. The servant nodded and ran off.

Liliana was pacing about the arena, insulting the crowd.

I felt something hot in the folds of my cloak. It was burning. Boiling! I moved the object away from me, shifting in my seat. It was my relic. Why would it be glowing?  
__________________________________________________  
[Gideon]

My name is Gideon Jura.

I grew up as a prodigy soldier and tactician. For years I served in the Akroan army.

However, due to complications in a foreign country, I was arrested and sentenced to fighting in the Blood Basin for three days without rest.

The fact that I’m telling you this should indicate that I survived that ordeal. I have only my tower relic to thank.

I wield the Spear of Heliod. Both and offensive and defensive weapon. I can use the power of the sun itself to vanquish my enemies. But, due to my criminal status, the only way I can survive is by fighting in the Basin.

I entered the arena once again to face my opponent.

I was surprised to find a young girl there.

“My name is Gideon Jura. What may I call you?”

“Formalities? That’s not very criminal-like.” the girl gave a dramatic bow, “I am Liliana Vess, dear sir. Pleased to meet you.”

She was mocking me.

“What’s a lady like yourself doing here?”

“I was here because some jackass stole my slave collar. But now, I’m here to kill. It feels great.” she gave a menacing grin.

I set my buckler in front of me and aimed my spear in her direction, “Come at me, if you will! I will defeat you.”

“I can feel the self righteousness oozing out of every pore in your skin. I hate paragons.” Liliana struck with her saber spear. It dealt no damage.

I swung my spear, breaking through her weapon and slamming it into her gut. Liliana flew to the other side of the arena.

“Liliana!” A voice from the audience shout.

I looked and saw a smaller man wearing blue noble clothes.

“He’s carrying a relic!”

“What are you doing there!?” She shouted.

“What are you doing there!?”

“Fair point.”

Liliana stood slowly, tossing her broken weapon down.

I flipped my spear around and threw it at her.

She rolled to the side. The spear hit the ground and released a shockwave of energy.

Liliana pulled two dual daggers from her belt. I could tell I had the upper hand. She was out of a real weapon and clearly worried about it.

I picked up my spear again.

The man stood in the audience again. He shouted at Liliana and hurled an object at her.

It was a short sword. Liliana sheathed her daggers and caught the sword, drawing it.

She ran at me without hesitation. Much to my surprise, she spin kicked my buckler, causing me to stumble backwards. She slashed, cutting my hand. I let go of my relic to clutch my bleeding hand.

Liliana went in for a second attack, which I blocked before slamming her in the head with my shield.

She flew back and landed in the sand. She didn’t waste a second getting back up. I was amazed she was still conscious.

Liliana growled and charged at me head on. I readied my shield again. This time, she crouched, sliding under me. Her leg shot out and swept my feet. As I fell, I felt metal pierce my side.

Pain seared through me. I screamed. She took the sword out, invoking another cry of pain. I fell to the ground as blood pooled around me and my vision went black.


	3. Akros's Stand Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace strikes a chord with Gideon, angering his new mentor. Liliana strikes fear into the hearts of the Minotaur raiders attacking Akros, but that may not be enough to save it.

The next day, I met Gideon in the training grounds for the Basin. Apparently, the Akroans could use healing magic and battle magic. Both of which were useful.

“So, I kind of get how your relic works. It’s a weapon, super powered by radiant energy. But, mine’s just a head ornament. I’ve only learned to blind my enemies by teaching myself.”

“Each tower relic manifests in a form where it’s most useful to its master. They each possess a spirit or divine being that can lend you power. But, the only way you can call on that power is with mana.”

“Mana?”

“It’s a substance that exists beyond our perceptions of reality. It’s sort of like fuel that regenerates over time. What did your spirit describe itself as?”

“He called himself the divine eye of logos or something. Lots of stuff about knowledge and reason.”

“If that’s the case, I’d be on the lookout for powers related to your mind. Concentrate on the relic and channel energy into it.”

I closed my eyes and breathed. On exhale, I imagined imbuing the artifact with power.

The gem in my headband glowed with vibrant blue light.

“Why are there—” I said. I heard whispers. Hundreds of whispers, “Why are there voices?”

“Voices? What voices?”

“You don’t hear them?”

“There aren’t any voices.”

“I hear your voice. You’re bitter. Upset at Liliana.”

“What?”

“These aren’t voices. They’re thoughts.” I breathed faintly with excitement, “I can hear people’s thoughts.”

“Telepathy? Amazing.” Gideon said, “That’s a rare gift.”

“Oh, I’m gonna have fun with this,” I chuckled, “Imagine all the eavesdropping and mind fuckery I could do.”

“That’s a stupid reason to use your power. You should only use them for good or if you must to survive.”

I shot a look at the soldier, “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“You’ve been blessed by this great power. You should have restraint.”

“Listen, buddy. I have no horse in this apparent good versus evil race. I’m gonna use my relic whenever I find it necessary.”

“All relic users are chosen as benevolent leaders and people with a drive to do good.”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Heliod told me.”

I burst out laughing, “What?! What do you mean Heliod told you?”

“You dare disrespect the light of the sun?”

“One thing you’ll come to learn from me is that I hold no respect for any deity, visible or not. Especially if they think they know me.”

Gideon picked up his spear, “I cannot tolerate your trespassing on the mighty king of the gods.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” I backed away.

“Teaching you a lesson about respect.” Gideon snarled, “Embrace me, radiant sun. Become my flesh and manifest your brilliant light. Heliod, become one with my mind and grant me your power. Nyx-born Paladin!”

A bright, white light encased Gideon. It slowly faded and revealed a set of full body armor covering him.

“Eteus? Now would be a great time to do something similar.” I muttered. I got no response. I sighed and scanned Gideon’s mind.

I rolled out of the way of a predicted attack.

“Hey, buddy. I was just poking fun. No need to get all triggered.”

Gideon’s spear ignited with golden flames.

I stuttered, “Um, uh...I, power of...someone. Embrace me...become my flesh, manifest..Eteus, something, something grant me your power!”

Nothing happened. I threw up my arms in front of my face.

Much to my surprise, Gideon’s spear had clashed with a barrier of blue energy inches away from my body.

“I have much power to offer, boy.” Eteus spoke within my mind, “All you must do is surrender your body to me, or else you cannot control it.”

“Fine,” I said, “Just take care of this psycho!”

I felt my body go limp. My headband began glowing as my body was lifted into the air. Armor, made from nothing, encased my body in a metallic blue shell.

My left hand ignited in blue fire as my right grabbed something from it. I pulled out a large staff, topped with a sigil of a sphinx’s head.

I spoke, but not of my own volition, “I will not allow you to harm my vessel so early, bearer of Heliod. I am Eteus, the Grand Sage of Vryn. None who stand against me shall make it out unscathed.”

I held the staff high as a radiant blue light eclipsed the area. When the light dissipated, I was flying. I felt more additions to the armor and I notice the edges of a grand, flowing cape.

“You’ve yet to test your mettle, Sage.” Gideon growled, “Face me!” Oh. He was testing my relic.

I extended my arms to either side and shouted, “Overwhelming Denial!”

Gideon’s armor disappeared. The flames in his spear were extinguished.

“Torrent of Rapids!” A blue circle of light opened up in front of me. A blast of rushing water came from it, knocking Gideon back.

I slowly floated to the ground. My armor disappeared as I fell to my knees. A wave of exhaustion hit me like a freight train.  
___________________________________________

Liliana  
I arrived in my room to find Jace slumped over on a bed, like someone had thrown him into the building.

“Jace?”

Jace let out a groan of dismay.

“What happened to you?”

“Tower relics apparently have a ‘cost’ I wasn’t aware of. Drains your physical energy. Me being a merchant, I don’t have much.” Jace sighed, “I can’t even move my limbs. Gideon had to carry me up.”

“That explains your...position.”

“How am I gonna stand a chance against a horde of minotaurs, if my powers only stay active for maybe five minutes?”

“Train. Train hard. Your body is weak and frail right now. But under the right tutelage, you could gain the endurance to fight a god and win.”

“Well, the minotaurs are due any day now, according to the King, so again I ask: How?”

“You’re not gonna get anywhere near that goal by the time the minotaurs come, but that doesn’t mean you have to be helpless. You have one of the deadliest warriors in Dominaria at your beck and call.”

“You’ll train me?”

“I can’t go on looking at how pathetic your physique is. So, yeah. I’ll give you a helping hand. Tell Gideon about what I said. He’s a soldier. He’ll do it while you’re here.”

Jace tried in vain to look at me, but he couldn’t get his neck to budge.

“So what did you learn today?”

“I know that Gideon is easily offended when you laugh at his god.”  
_______________________________________________

The ground rumbled with the force of a thousand hooves.

I woke up, ears piercing from the alarm bells going off.

“The minotaurs are coming!” people screamed.

“Aw, what? Now?” Jace said to himself. I tried to get out of bed. But my arms and legs were still unusable, “You’ve gotta be kidding me. Liliana!”

Liliana startled awake in the bed next to mine.

“Liliana, I still can’t move. You’re gonna have to go fight the cow people.”

“Are you serious? You’re still paralyzed?”

I gave her a look.

She sighed, “Fine.”

Liliana grabbed my relic.

“Listen, you geezer librarian, you had better get Jace on his feet as soon as possible.”  
_____________________

I didn’t waste any time. I grabbed an arsenal of weapons and overlooked the outskirts of Akron, from the wall surrounding it.

A scattered horde of Minotaurs were inbound. I leapt from the wall and stabbed my spearhead through the head of the first one to reach the city. I jumped back and swung the weapon in a wide arc and slammed the ground with it, accompanied by a menacing battlecry.

The Minotaurs stepped back.

One particularly foolish Minotaur snorted and ran at me, brandishing an axe. I thrust my spear through his chest. I ripped out the head and struck another Minotaur with the end of the shaft. I swung the spear upwards, ripping through its body.

The Minotaurs roared in anger and attacked.

Gideon, clad in bulky silver and gold armor, landed on the ground, creating a shockwave of energy. The Minotaurs were knocked over.

“Leave now and never come back, barbarians.” I said, “And I may consider sparing you.”

An arrow whizzed by me, nicking my ear.

“Don’t you know who I am?” I was furious. And rightly so, “You cannot kill me! Don’t you know who I am? I am Liliana the Angel Slayer! Even your backwater tribe has ought to have heard this name uttered with fear!”

The Minotaur stepped back.

“You savages will die!” I screamed.

I stabbed into a fallen Minotaur and snapped the shaft of my spear, forcing the fractured wood through the eye of another. I stole his crude heavy blade and decapitated him.

I shoved the blade through an archer and grabbed a handful of arrows, stabbing out the eyes of the next warrior.

Back in Dominaria, I was known for my ruthless and excruciating fighting style. I made even archangels beg for mercy.

I made a path through the horde, stealing weapons and killing my way there. I was so involved with the slaughter, that I hadn’t noticed them surround me.

They charged all at once. I went for one holding a halberd and shoved my knee into his gut. I stabbed him and swung the weapon to ward off the other attackers.

I screamed a war cry, “Do you see my abilities now?! I can slaughter all of you and burn your families alive within the week! Lay down your weapons and run! You can only run!”

The Minotaurs hesitated.

I yelled again as a warning.

The Minotaurs dropped their weapons and retreated from Akros.

I laughed as my shoulders relaxed.

“What was that?” Gideon asked.

“Fear tactics.”

“By killing them?”

“If you say I should’ve shown them mercy, I’m gonna break your legs and smash your left testicle so you slowly bleed out over nine hours.”

Gideon stepped back.  
______________________________

Liliana returned to our quarters in only about fifteen minutes.

“Wait, are the Minotaurs gone?” I asked, “Or are we running?”

“I scared off the Minotaurs.”

“That easily?”

A loud explosion, followed by rumbles in the ground, echoed from the wall.

“We’re running.” Liliana said, “Can you move?”

“Eh.” I shrugged.

Liliana sighed and picked me up, draping me over her shoulder.

We got outside and the city was in ruin. Another explosion went off.

“Where are you two going?” Gideon asked.

“Duh.” I said, “We’re running.”

“No. You have to stay here and help!”

“Like hell we do! You should get out as well!” Liliana shouted.

“I can’t just abandon my people!”

“Then fight, you fool!” I yelled.

Gideon stood there, in deep thought.

“I’m gonna run. If I can let other allied nations know the state of peril my city is in, maybe they’ll send reinforcements.”

“Finally, a smart decision.” Liliana sighed, “You carry him.”

Liliana handed me to Gideon, but I rolled out of her grip, “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

“What?” Liliana looked at me.

“I felt lazy.”

Liliana groaned.

I put my relic on my head and fired three bolts of psychic energy at an attacking Minotaur.

“Liliana, go grab his weapons and let’s move!”

More explosions went off as we navigated through the rubble and debris of the city. I almost got crushed several times, were it not for Gideon destroying the incoming debris.

I broke into a stable and mounted one of the panicked horses. I grabbed a pitchfork and exited onto the street, with the others following in suit.

We rode towards the gate of the city, picking up supplies, food and water as we went.

Just as our horses made it through the gate, the wall collapsed into a pile of rocks.


	4. Gideon’s Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is leftfor dead by Jace and Liliana, but when they’re captured trying to get into Setessa, he has a choice to make.
> 
> Note: Setessa in this story is an obvious exaggeration of the “society of women” Amazon warrior thing. This is done mostly for comedy, so lighten up.

[Gideon]

“Hey. Gideon. Wake up!” Jace’s voice pierced my veil of sleep.

“Ugh. What time is it?”

“Time for you help us grab some Minotaur hides, that’s what!” Jace yelled in my ear.

“Gods dammit! I’m up! Stop shouting.” I sat up. Sleeping on the ground wasn’t doing any favors to my back.

Jace turned behind him, “How many hides do you have, Liliana?”

“About fifteen or so?”

“Amazing! Keep it up. We can sell those things for five gold coins a piece in Kaladesh.” Jace cackled.

“Why are you trying to capitalize on the fall of my city?” I asked, my voice full of disdain.

“I’m a businessman. Making money is what I do. And we have limited funds for the trip, so we have to earn money for food.”

Liliana hefted a stack of hides onto the cart. Despite the slimness of her arms, she was incredibly strong. Not my level, but pretty close.

“Wait, never mind. I think we’ll be stuck if we get anything else on here. Who knew these things weighed so much? Anyways, we should get moving. Sooner or later the Minotaurs will find out we’re here.”

“Great!” I said, “Where are we headed next?”

“Um, we?” Liliana asked, “Jace. I thought you told him.”

“That’s Master Jace. Or at least sir.” Liliana raised an eyebrow and Jace backed off, “I might’ve forgotten to mention it to him.”

“Mention what?” I was genuinely confused.

“You’re on your own, soldier boy.” Liliana put bluntly, “You’re not coming with us.”

“What? Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because we can’t support a third person. You clearly have a large appetite and we aren’t making enough to support you in terms of board, food or armor. I’m sorry, but we just can’t.” Jace explained.

“Well don’t you have all those Minotaur skins? You said you were good at making money. I’m sure there’d be more than enough to support all three of us.”

At this suggestion, Jace’s eyes widened and his nose scrunched up in disgust, “Earn your own meals, leech.” The merchant whipped his reins, insisting the cart to move forward.

“Wait, what if I...what if I work for you as a hired guard?”

“There’s this great new thing called slavery!” Jace shouted from up ahead, “And it seems to cover all I need done! Meletis is just a few days walk away.”

Jace was already almost out of earshot. I sighed in disappointment and walked away.  
___________________________________________

[Jace]

Liliana and I walked in silence for a while after the whole Gideon fiasco.

I decided to break the silence, “I feel bad. Do you feel bad? Cause I feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad.” Liliana said, “He’d just weigh us down.”

“Hey, do you have the map?”

“Yeah.” Liliana handed me an old piece of parchment. I opened it and looked it over.

“There’s a place called Setessa up in the forest where we can stay the night.”

“Setessa? Oh, I don’t think we wanna go there.”

“Why not?”

“I thought you were an experienced merchant.” Liliana chuckled. Rude.

“Answer me.”

“Setessa is a place that worships the goddess Nylea. The goddess of the hunt. She also promotes female independence very heavily.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“No, I mean this is on another level. These people are crazy. Their entire society is based around the freedom of women and the oppression of men. Men are all treated like second class citizens. Even diplomats.”

“So it’s a city full of radical, dogmatic women.” I shrugged, “It can’t be that bad.”

“Well when you wanna press the emergency button just let me know.”  
______________________________________________

[Gideon]

I recalled the map in my head. I’d have to walk nonstop for half a week to get to Meletis. The only nearby city state I could find was...oh shit. Setessa.

I heard the rattle of wooden carts in front of me. I looked up from the ground to find a caravan heading my way. The gods are looking out for me.

“Hey!” I boomed as I waved frantically.

One of the cart drivers looked up and alerted the occupants of the carts of my presence.

A young man hopped out and approached me. He wore the clothing of a warrior Oracle.

“Greetings, stranger. My name is Daxos. I’m a priest of Heliod. Can we help you?”

“Yes. My name is Gideon. I’m an apostle of the sun god myself actually.”

“Well, we will always welcome a fellow apostle.”

“Thank you. I’m looking to get to the nearest city state. My city, Akron suffered a horrible Minotaur raid.”

“Is that where all that smoke was coming from?”

“Yes.”

“That’s awful. Surely we can take you with us. We’re headed to Setessa to do trade. And don’t worry. They’ll respect apostles of their goddess’s elder brother.”

“Thank you.” Daxos led me to one of the carts and we both got on.

“It’s nothing. I wish we could do more.”  
____________________________________________

[Liliana]

Jace and I were stopped before we even made through Setessa’s gate. The forestry surrounding it was dense as hell, making the city a little haven in the wilds.

“Stop right there.” Two brawny, tall female hoplites stopped us, “Identify yourselves.”

“Um...my-“ Jace started.

“Shut up, male. We were talking to her.” One of the guards cut him off.

“Yeah, not everything’s about you.” The other one chimed in.

“Well, my name is Liliana. This is my...companion. Jace.” I said, holding back a chuckle after seeing the look of annoyance on Jace’s face, “We’re diplomats from Ravnica sent on a mission. We’re just stopping by for the night.”

“Why is he riding on the cart and you’re walking?” The first guard asked.

“How the fuck does that-“ Jace began.

“Silence! Is this man abusing you?” He was cut off again.

“What? N-no. Why...why would you get that from the cart?”

“Just checking, ma’am.” The guard’s eyes darted down to my neck, “Is that…”

The guard reached out for the second collar Jace gave me. I slapped the guard’s hand away.

“I knew it! You’re his slave! This is blatant misogyny!”

“It’s because I’m Dominarian. I’m a war prisoner.”

“Even worse. Don’t worry. We’ll free you from this sexist pig. I’ll bet he’s already tried to rape you.”

“What the fuck!” Jace yelled.

“No, you can’t-“ I said.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Jace interjected.

“How dare you cut her off! You insolent dog! Your very existence offends the great huntress!”

Jace sighed, “This is gonna be a long day.”

The two guards grabbed him out of the cart and dragged him away.

“Just get a good deal on those hides in my name!” He shouted.

“Shut up!”  
____________________________

[Jace]

I’ll be the first to say it. I was wrong. I underestimated the amount of radical these women are.

Setessans are batshit. And so is their goddess.

The setessans chained me up in some kind of dungeon below the wall.

“Holy shit, just let me go back to my cart!”

“You speak when spoken to! You will be judged by the grand matriarch tomorrow morning.”

“Ugh, I don’t care! I want food. Hey, hey you got any meat down here?”

“Well it doesn’t really matter what you want, male. This is a place where women rule. Blessed by the gods! Must be pretty different from your backwards society of cavemen.”

“Well, you know what I have to say to that?” I let loose by far the most impressive belch I’ve ever produced in my life, “...ya cunt.” Chuckles and praise of other imprisoned men echoed throughout the prison.

The guard hit me across the jaw with the butt of her spear and left the room.

Once she was gone, I spoke to the other prisoners.

“Hey, so what’s the deal with this place?” Jace asked, “Why are all the citizens unsettlingly buff women?”

“Basically all these psycho girls think that females are infallible and all men are out to rape them and murder them.” One of the prisoners said.

“So they decided a good solution to stopping male aggression was to lock us up and try to kill us off? They saw no issue with this?”

“Nope.”

“My slave told me all about this place and I thought she was joking. I wondered what such a society would look like. I guess dreams do come true.”

“Oof. Female slave? Yeah that’s decapitation right off the bat. Plus who knows how many other random ways you offended them.”

“There is a hell. And it smells an awful lot like misandry.”  
____________________________

[Liliana]

I was left stunned at what had just happened before me. I noticed a caravan full of men pass me on my left a few minutes after.

“Hey, how come they’re just left off the hook?” I demanded.

“No matter how much we want to, we are prohibited from arresting any apostle of Heliod. For some unknown reason, the goddess Nylea has deep respect for her older brother.” One of the guards said.

“Apostles of…” I muttered. I took another look at the caravan, “Gideon? Gideon! Gideon!”

Gideon looked up one of the carts. The sight of me plastered a sour look on his face. He didn’t respond to my calls.

I ran after the cart. When I caught up, I explained, “Gideon, I need your help. Jace was arrested by those psychos and now he’s being held prisoner and awaiting execution tomorrow!”

“Why should I help you? You two left me for dead outside of Akros!”

“Please, I’m begging you. Jace hasn’t mastered his relic enough to break himself out.”

“Why can’t you break him out? You’re apparently a better fighter than me.”

“I can’t hold them off alone.”

“Go help him yourself if you care so much. Shouldn’t you be grateful for this? You’re free now.”

I stared hard and cold at Gideon, “You coward. What happened to the honorable warrior I fought against in the arena, Huh? Where’s that guy? You’re a fraud of a hero, Gideon Jura. I thought you were some paragon and protector of righteousness, but you’re just a scared little man with a magic spear!”

“Call me whatever you want, Liliana. Jace doesn’t deserve saving anyways. He’s a disrespectful, greedy man.”

I slapped the soldier, “Maybe that’ll knock some sense back into that empty skull of yours. Fine. I’ll rescue him on my own. Jackass.”  
____________________________

[Liliana]

At the first set of guards, I let loose. I raised my foot above my head slammed it through the crossed Spears blocking my path, splintering the wood. I swung both my back fists into the jaws of the guards that wielded them.

I descended below the city wall, grabbing the end of the next guard’s spear and slamming her into the corridor wall. I flipped the weapon around chucked it at two more, knocking them over.

I splintered another spear with a punch and stabbed the broken end into the user’s eye.

She screamed and writhed on the ground in pain. Good.

Why I was so pissed off, I have no idea. The thought of abandoning Jace being set free had crossed my mind, but...that didn’t matter. I was already in this mess.

The number of guards was increasing every time I caught sight of a group. They were fighting a war of attrition.

My knuckles were already pretty beaten up from the amount of wood splintered and skulls cracked.

I had gotten my hands on a short sword, but the effect was minimal.

My arms were growing tired of swinging. At least thirty guards had to be either defeated or dead, but sixty more lay ahead.

“Come on, you bunch of fanatical clowns!” I yelled.

I felt somebody tackle me from the back. They all piled on me, pinning me down.

“Jace!” I yelled before something knocked me in the back of the head.  
____________________________

[Gideon]

“Friend of yours?” Daxos chuckled as Liliana stormed off.

“Far from it.” I rubbed my cheek. She had quite the backhand, “she’s at fault for leaving me on the road with nothing but the clothes on my back and my tower relic.

“We’ll be checking in with the trading company soon. I’d stay out of the city, but you do what you want. Meet us back here by nightfall.” He said.

“Got it.” I hopped off the cart and went in search of entertainment. Maybe a place to meditate.

After a few hours of wandering and enduring murmurs and fear stricken looks from women, I settled for a place under a waterfall. I took off my armor and shirt and sat cross legged under the water, allowing it to beat on my shoulders. My spear laid in my lap as I focused on its power.

The more I thought about it, though, the more guilty I felt.

Jace didn’t have a chance and Liliana could go on for a little bit. She didn’t have the power of a sun god backing her. Were I to use Heliod’s full power, I could bust them out easily.

My mind flashed back to Jace’s rudeness about my faith and Liliana’s boorishness towards both myself and the Minotaurs. These people didn’t like me. They just pretended to when they needed me. And then they’d throw me away.

Perhaps they would learn their lesson is I didn’t try to save them.

The sky was orange when I snapped out of my trance. Shit.

I heard splashing very faintly, outside the waterfall. And...laughter?

Shit, shit, shit!

I narrowed my eyes and I could see a bunch of silhouettes of women in the pond. I was barely hidden by the waterfall. I hadn’t moved in so long, they must’ve mistaken him for a rock.

My mind raced.

I whispered quietly and quickly, backing into a cove behind the waterfall, “Embrace me, radiant sun. Become my flesh and manifest your brilliant light. Heliod, become one with my mind and grant me your power. Nyx-born Paladin.”

Golden and silver armor encased my entire body, including my face. I burst through the waterfall. The women gasped and screamed as I grabbed my clothes and ran back into the city.  
____________________________

[Gideon]

I got back to the trading company via roof hopping. Daxos led me and the other priests to a tavern where we’d spend the night.

The next morning however, he had a surprise.

“We’re gonna go watch some sentencings!” He announced, excited.

“Sentencings?” One of the oracles gave him a look.

“They have the funniest crimes and punishments here. You’ll get a kick outta them, I promise.”

We took some seat in the Setessan amphitheater. A whole bunch of criminals were lined up to face three judges. Most of the convicted were male, but there were one or two females among them.

“Gregory Jhallad, we find you guilty of assault with the male gaze.”

“That’s a crime?” I whispered.

“Apparently,” Daxos said.

“I hereby sentence you to castration!” All the male priests, Daxos and I winced. So did the other criminals.

“That was a bad one to start off with. Oh! Here’s a woman. These ones are funny.”

“Niika Bethroe, we find you guilty of the heinous crime of having bad bangs.”

Daxos and I chuckled.

“I hereby sentence you to the silent treatment!”

The woman screamed, “No! Keldyme! Athlea! Please!”

No one spoke to her. I cracked up even more, despite the looks of offense I was getting from some of the citizens.

“Jace Beleren!”

I stopped laughing.

“We find you guilty of sexual assault and hate crimes against women.”

“What, you’re gonna sentence me to a week of inability to get laid?” Jace fired back.

“I sentence you to death!”

“Oh.” Jace reeled.

Several guards took him, tying his hand behind his back and bringing him onto a wooden deck. His head was placed through a noose.

“Liliana Vess.” She was caught too? “We find you guilty of internalized misogyny and of womanslaughter of several Setessan soldiers. I sentence you to death!”

Liliana was put in a noose right next to Jace.

Jace caught sight of me. He mouthed, “Help me out.”

I shrank down in my seat.

“Hey isn’t that the girl from yesterday?” Daxos asked.

“Yeah.”

“You should go get them out.”

“What?”

“Clearly whatever they did, it wasn’t wrong. Well. It was in the eyes of this freak show, but surely you don’t abide by their code of ethics.”

“Well, Yeah.”

“So get down there.”

“Should I?”

“Do you want two innocent people to die?”

“No.”

Daxos shoved me from the back. The stumble created enough noise to get everyone’s attention.

“Do you object to these claims, male?” The word male came from the judges lips filled with poison.

“Ahem.” I regained my footing, “Uh...yes! I object to these claims!”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter what you think. You’re a man.” The judge grinned.

Screw it.

I revealed my spear and chanted, “Embrace me, radiant sun. Become my flesh and manifest your brilliant light. Heliod, become one with my mind and grant me your power. Nyx-born Paladin!”

My armor encased me as the crowd gasped.

“I am an emissary of Heliod himself. I speak on his behalf. And he demands you let these two go!”

“This is the only time I’ll let you use my name to justify a claim.” Heliod’s voice echoed in my head.

“Liar!” The judge yelled, “Guards! Arrest him!”

I raised my spear, letting loose a bright flash of light. The crowd, prisoners and guards were blinded.

I leapt down to the wooden platform and released Jace and Liliana.

“Your welcome,” I said.

“I’m in your debt, Jura.” Jace said, “Why don’t you come with us? We’ll cover food and board for free.”

“Sounds great, but let’s get out of here first. That blind isn’t gonna last long.” I said.

“Oh yeah, look at what I learned to do in jail.” Jace made his relic appear from thin air and aimed his hands at the ground. After several hand motions, a blast of wind was let loose beneath us, rocketing the three of us into the air. Liliana screamed and I shouted in surprise.

Jace grabbed both of us as he floated down towards the city stables.

“You guys get some horses. I have some hides to repossess.” Jace ran into a nearby building.

Liliana and I grabbed three horses and some supplies.

Jace came running out with a cart of Minotaur hides. He hitched it onto his horse at the speed of sound and mounted the horse.

“Cheers to our second daring escape this week.” Liliana said as we rushed out of the city


	5. Renegade's Salvation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Liliana and Gideon come across the marvelous city of Ghirapur, only to find it under the thrall of a growing empire and the Kaladeshi natives subject to severe oppression.

[Jace]

I knew from the moment I laid eyes upon the grand Kaladeshi city of Ghirapur that something was wrong. I had visited the city many times before to trade goods.

On the road to the city, banners hung from either side. They lined the road, accompanied by dead bodies hung off of poles.

“Who did this?” Gideon asked, staring in horror.

“Look at the banners.” I said, “They’re Phyrexian.”

Liliana made a noise of disgust.

“They’re a powerful empire that has taken the majority of the western subcontinent. They move north east now. And they challenge Ravnica’s alliance of nations and the Dominarian Empire.” I said.

“So they took Kaladesh?” Gideon asked.

“No, it looks like they just took over Girapur. Not the whole country. They won’t want to agree to the trade treaty, but we should stop and resupply. Phyrexia may be brutal, but they’re prosperous.”

The inside of Girapur was just as grand as ever, with gleaming brass towers and filigree decorating the streets. But no one was outside. Gideon, Liliana and I were the only ones on the street.

Not even the Ætherborn were roaming about. 

I heard someone shouting.

“We gotta go.” Liliana pointed in the direction behind me. I turned around to see a squad of Phyrexian soldiers approaching.

“What are you three doing out here?”

I summoned a small siphon of mana and blasted the soldier’s helmet off with telekinesis.

The three of us made a break for it, turning down a cobblestone alley. I summoned a thin veil of invisibility.

The soldiers passed them by.

“This is worse than I thought,” I said, “They’ve gone with a complete take over.”

“Jace.”

“Not now, Lili. Lemme think.”

“No, Jace. Behind us.”

I whirled around to come face to face with the business end of several Kaladeshi weapons.

“Identify yourselves.” The wielders looked like Kaladesh natives. Not soldiers.

“We’re a envoys from Ravnica. We’re here to make a deal with your consulate, but it’s clear they aren’t gonna be happy with us.” I said.

The Kaladeshi looked at each other, “Come with us.”  
_________________________________________________________

The Kaladeshi people were renegades. A whole system of them lived underground, dodging the Phyrexians and stealing resources.

“Our leader is waiting in that room to talk,” One of the renegades said, “She says to come by yourself.”

“What do you think-”

“It’s fine, Liliana. Stay out here.”

“But-”

“Just...socialize, I guess. I’ll be okay.”

Liliana sighed in annoyance.

I was led into a small, closed off and dimly lit room. A middle aged brown skinned woman with black hair sat on the opposite end of a small table. I took a seat across from her.

“Welcome.” the woman said, “My name is Pia Nalaar, leader of these here renegades.”

“Jace Beleren. I’m a businessman from Ravnica.” We shook hands.

“As you can see, the city is currently under foreign occupation. Why don’t you tell me what you’re here for.”

“The king of Ravnica asked me to go to all Ravnica’s allied nations and establish a road of trade in order to accelerate flow of goods and people. We’re going country by country to sign the agreement and have them guard their section of the road from bandits and whatnot.”

“Well that sounds lovely. I’d gladly sign the agreement, but we’re in quite the pickle right now.”

“What happened?”

“The Consulate was brought down from the inside. One of the newest elected Consuls, Tezzeret, divulged our secrets to the phyrexians and they conquered us like nothing.”

My eyes widened, “Tezzeret.”

“You know him?”

“I’ve heard of him. A brutal archmage. One of the most wanted criminals in Ravnica. Not just for magic use.” I flashed through different scenarios in my head, “We can do something to help you out, but we can’t spend an extended amount of time here or do it without compensation. What would it take to bring down Tezzeret’s reign?”

“I’ve made a deal with the Izzet in Ravnica. We need to evacuate Ghirapur, but that’s gonna be a problem. Can you help us on a boat?”

“One of us is a skilled warrior and the other two are Relic users.”

“Relic users? Two of you?” Pia sat back, relieved, “Oh, this is great!”

“If you guys have an escape plan, I’m certain Tezzeret will be more occupied trying to defeat would be assassins than chase after a group of renegades.”

“My renegades can’t get you in unless you can assure they’ll escape alive.” Pia said, a grim look plastered on her face.

“The goal here is to distract. We’ll make do without an escort.”  
____________________________________________________________________

[Liliana]

While Jace was talking with the renegade leader I had decided to occupy my time with annoying Gideon.

He was ignoring the little stones I threw at him like a pro.

“You two don’t look like you’re from Ravnica.”

I looked up. A short redheaded girl was staring dubiously at Gideon.

“That’s because we’re not from Ravnica.” I said.

“My name’s Chandra. Nalaar. That’s my mom in the other room.”

“Your mother leads the renegades?” the girl couldn’t be any older than twenty.

“So where are you two from?”

“I’m from Theros. Akros to be specific.” Gideon waved, “My city was raided by minotaurs.”

“Dominaria. I was captured during battle and enslaved. Jace killed my previous owner to get his tower relic. So he took me in as I was the only one who survived.”

“Whoa! Your owner’s a relic user?” She had a childlike sense of wonder and naivety about her.

“Not a very impressive one.” I chuckled.

“I’m one too!”

Gideon and I both looked at the girl.

“How in Erebos’s underworld were you able to capture a tower relic?” Gideon asked.

“Oh, I didn’t. My father did. He was...he was killed when the Phyrexians invaded.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss. What does yours do?” Gideon sat back.

“It’s this pair of goggles on my forehead. I don’t know who’s in it, but it lets me do stuff like this.” Chandra opened her hand and a small fire ignited in her palm.

“Pyromancy.” I said under my breath.

"Pyromancy is magic. This is fire of the gods." Gideon said.

“Yeah, it’s fun and all, but I can’t really control it. So I use the weapons I invent instead.”

Jace and a middle aged woman with greying hair exited the room.

“Jace, what’s the deal?” Gideon asked.

“The renegades need to evacuate. We’re gonna act like we’re going to assassinate the viceroy and let them escape. In exchange, they’ve given us the last of what they can spare of supplies. The viceroy here is named Tezzeret.”

Unintentionally, my brow furrowed at the mention of Tezzeret’s name.

“You know him?” Jace asked.

“Yeah. He was a general of the Dominarian Army.”

“Looks like he switched side, then”

“Chandra,” the woman said, “I want you to get the other renegades ready to leave.”

“What?” Chandra looked at her mother, “Mom, we can’t just run away!”

“This isn’t up for debate, Chandra.”

“No! After all that Tezzeret has done us, he has to pay!”

“And he will. Once we can regroup and get help from an allied nation.”

“We’re just gonna abandon everyone else?”

“Chandra, you’d rather die fighting and sentence all of us to death than think about something for once!” Pia cried in a surprising outburst. She calmed herself, “just...go get ready.”

Chandra threw her goggles against a wall and stormed off, “This is bullshit!”

“Sorry about that. We’ll leave three days from now. We still need to work out the details in the plan.” the woman looked at the three of us.  
___________________________________________________________________

I snuck out later that night and infiltrated Tezzeret's Spire. It was easy. None of the guards were prepared for death magic. No one was. Not from me.

I waited in his office, remaining shrouded in darkness.

He noticed me the moment he walked in, "What are you doing here, witch?"

“Dammit, what are you doing here, Tezzeret? You were not to interfere.”

“I’m here on his orders.” Tezzeret’s gruff voice portrayed a sense of bitterness. He’d always hated me, “Let me ask you why you’ve lowered yourself to a mere warrior? A few strength spells here or there and suddenly you’re the greatest warrior in all the land.”

“News travels fast. Listen. The renegades will be evacuating the day after tomorrow.”

“I’ll be sure to stop them.”

“No. I want it to go seamlessly. The other two and I will come and pretend to be trying to assassinate you to distract the guards.”

“Are you serious? How do I know you won’t just kill me?”

“Oh, I will if you mess this up for me. If that overgrown scaly bastard knows I failed and that it was your fault, he’s gonna eat us both.”

“I’m certain he heard that. Fine. I will confront him. See what he says.”

“Good.”

I quickly left the scene and headed back to the renegade hideout.  
_____________________________________________________________

[Jace]

I had a weird dream that night.

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by complete darkness aside from a ball of light blue energy in front of me.

“Greetings, Beleren. I am Eteus.” it spoke.

“Wait, this is what you look like?”

“No. This simply a catalyst for me to speak through. I’ve come with a warning.”

“About what?”

“That slave of yours. Liliana. She is not who she says she is.”

“She’s not a Dominarian prisoner of war?”

“I have no doubt that story true, yet I sense a powerful magic aura radiating from her. Too powerful for a mere human.”

“Well I mean, she has extraordinary physical abilities.”

“The product of magic. She could be a sorceress of great power. And great evil. I sense death about her. Tread carefully, Jace. She’s dangerous.”

And with that I woke up.

I didn’t know what to make of it. If Liliana was a sorceress, so what? I know mages are burned at the stake in Ravnica, but we weren’t in Ravnica. However, the thought of her keeping a secret like that from me was off putting.

I met up with her, Gideon and Pia in a private war room.

“Jace. Welcome. We were waiting for you.” Pia said.

“What is this?”

“It’s a map of the spire that Tezzeret lives in.” Liliana said.

“We’ve construct something of a plan. The nights are patrolled more heavily than the day, so we plan to leave at noon, when most of the guard are on their lunch break. People will be allowed out of their homes temporarily, so we have about two hours to hide amongst the crowd.” Pia explained, “While the renegades and I move for the harbor, you will cause commotion on your way to the Spire, drawing the guards away. After that, you can enter the spire and leave through a connecting sewer where we have your horse and wagon with a restock of supplies.”

“That sounds good to me.” I said, “Leave after the guards could just dismiss us, but before we become too big a threat. I like it.”

“Tomorrow is the day. The renegades will be mapping their routes, so feel free to have the day to relax before tomorrow.”

Liliana, Gideon and I nodded and headed out of the room.

We sat around a small fire and talked.

“So what’s Tezzeret like, Lili?” I asked.

“Can’t say. I didn’t interact with him much. I know he’s an expert artificer.”

“So he’s a wizard.” Gideon said in disgust.

“What’s wrong with wizards?” Liliana said, unknowingly defensive.

“Their craft is a gross perversion of the powers given to us by tower relics.”

“That’s awfully close minded of you.”

“What’s right is right. What’s wrong is wrong.”

“Who cares.” I said, “What about Tezzeret specifically? What’s artifice?” 

“He has control over metal and mechanics. He can create the most powerful vehicles or killing machines on a whim. He also has an extremely short temper. Wouldn’t want to get him mad.”

I sighed, “I’m gonna do a full rundown of all of Tezzeret’s defenses tonight. We need to know what we’re going up against.”

“I’ll stay with you.” Liliana offered.

“You need your strength for tomorrow.” I refuted.

“So do you. You do what you deem absolutely, then wake me up and I’ll go through the rest.”

I thought it over. I would probably fall asleep in the middle of battle. But, I was still a bit rattled about the dream with Eteus.

Would she turn on me? It wasn’t possibility that terrified me. It was not knowing.


	6. Renegade's Salvation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't upload last week because of shit wifi, so here's the chapter from last week and this week at once.
> 
> Jace, Gideon and Liliana divert the phyrexians from the renegades and have a run in with Tezzeret.

[Jace]

The Renegades entered the sewers as we left for the spire. The streets were packed full of people trying to take advantage of their two hours allowed outside. We stayed hidden under cloaks as we slithered through the crowd.

We got to the border of the improvised garrison and sent the guards outside to sleep. I sent the other two into the compound, under invisibility and pulled an alarm.

The blaring noise woke every soldier and I dispelled the invisibility.

“You guys know what to do, right?!” I yelled.

They both nodded and headed off in separate directions.  
____________________

[Gideon]

As the heaviest one of the group, it was my job to be the human battering ram.

I drew my spear and called on Heliod. I created a shield of golden light around me as Phyrexian soldiers swarmed me.

Their weapons couldn’t pierce my barrier, so I just ran, barreling through them like insects.

I leapt and crashed through another wall. But they were waiting. The Phyrexians pushes against me. There were too many to simply bash through.

I strained as they held me at bay.

The tip of my spear glowed with white light and was growing in intensity. The light shined so brilliantly that it seared the eyes of the soldiers enough for me to bust through.

I trampled them and continued.

I saw it. The spire door was just a few yards ahead. I picked up speed and came into a full sprint.

With exertion, I leapt at the grand doors.

The sound echoed through the city as I collided with the door and was thrown from it.

It didn’t open. I made a pretty significant dent in it, but it still stood.

I backed up and ran at it again, smashing through with a lot of noise. The doors were ripped off their hinges and hit the ground. But before me was another set of doors. Just as strong and thick as the last.  
__________________________

[Liliana]

My job was easy enough. Kill the soldiers. The issue is that Jace expected me to do it with a sword.

Soldiers swarmed around me like ants to a cracker.

“Kazhaal Merghil!” I chanted in the eldritch language of sorcery. Yes, big surprise. I’m a sorceress. Probably not much news to anyone who knows me. Purple smoke dispensed from my palms, veiling the ground.

The soldier that breathed this vile gas choked on it. Their veins turned a sickly blue as the substance ran through their blood, shriveling the skin and introducing them to the wonders of decay. Their corpses fell dead soon after.

I wordlessly charged up a vein of violet lightning and unleashed it at the approaching ranks.

Fire blasted in my direction. I was barely able dodge the blast.

The source was a woman in red and black shamanic garb.

“We can’t have you ruining all of our forces, Vess.”

“Baltrice. The lap dog’s lap dog.”

“Tezz has a message for you. The dragon says to get the hell out of Kaladesh.”

“We were just on our way. But while we’re here, care to dance?”

The pyromancer lit her fists aflame, “Gladly.”

Baltrice hit with her biggest spell first.

“Feugaal Ensnid Aggrov!”

I raised my hand to the sky, creating an arcane barrier of blue light as slags of fire and lava rained from the sky.

I outreaches my hand and whispered an incantation. Dark mist swirled around into two specters that circled Baltrice.

She roasted each of them and unleashed a constant stream of flame at my barrier.

“You seem to have lost your touch, hag.”

“I’m as much a hag as you are a genius.”

I dispelled the barrier and launched another volley of lightning. The bolts hit their mark, sending Baltrice flying.

Baltrice stood and raised her hand to the sky and chanted a summoning spell.

The ground below her started bubbling as it turned into magma.

Humanoid figures rose from the molten rock and attacked.

I launched a counterattack of magic, reducing the rock that made up the elementals to dust.

Dark smoke swirled around my fist as I launched the spell. The smoke took the form of a giant hand as it passed through Baltrice. She staggered back from the blow.

“Like that?”

“Shut it.” The pyromancer unleashed two blasts of fire, forcing me to release her.

“As much as I’d like to continue this skirmish, I’m late.” I said. I grabbed some dirt from the ground and whispered an eldritch phrase before shoving it back into the ground. The ground beneath Baltrice cracked up and swallowed her except her head and neck.

She struggled to free herself but to no avail.

“Gotta go!”  
________________________

[Jace]

The spire was insanely high. I kinda got off track when some Phyrexians cornered me.

Good news first. I discovered I can fly!

Bad news. I couldn’t control it.

I stood on a narrow ledge about fifty feet off the ground. I never understood fears of heights before, but now I get it.

My heart raced as gusts of wind seemed to actively try to kill me.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Fire was raining down from the sky in the direction Liliana ran. Did they have a mage?

I felt around as I shuffled along the ledge, looking for a way in. Glass. A window!

I inched closer and ran my elbow into the glass, shattering it, but also pushing me forward. I stumbled and yelped as I caught the window sill with both hands before falling to my death. With effort, I lugged myself into the building and rolled onto the floor to catch my breath.

Slowly, I stood and looked around. The room was full of high tech equipment I had never seen before. A massive tank occupied the forefront of the room. It was full of green liquid, with the silhouette of a humanoid suspended it.  
I walked up to it, but tripped over a wire, snapping it.

Something turned off.

All of a sudden, the glass shattered.

I covered my face as glass whizzed by.

The thing that was in the tank lunged at me. It looked human, but it drooled black ichor and seemed more...feral. Its skin was malformed with protrusions of black steel. 

I barely dodged the creature. It ran at me again and I backed away, falling out of the window I had come through. I caught a ledge just in time.

What...what was that thing?

“Jace?”

I looked down. Liliana was beneath me.

“Oh, Lili. Thank the gods. Can I get some help?”

“Um...sure.”

Liliana backed up and leapt at the spire, bounding between the different protrusions in the building. She grabbed me and slid down the building, slowing the fall.

She got us both on the ground with ease.

“Thanks. Where’s Gideon?”

“Not sure. Just got done dealing with some of the guards.”  
__________________________

[Gideon]

Everything in my body ached.

I had bashed my way through six doors. And my shield was beginning to flicker.

“You know there’s an easier way to do that than slamming yourself into the door, right?”

I looked behind me to find the redheaded girl from the renegade compound. Chandra.

“Shouldn’t you be with the other renegades?” I breathed.

“Well clearly my efforts are needed here.” Chandra said, “I thought I’d do some rebelling of my own.”

“How are you gonna get this thing open?”

“A device I made.” Chandra pulled a sphere of brass from a bag and press a button on it. She placed it on the door, where it latched on, “Stand back.”

We moved quite a distance away.

Chandra grinned as the sphere lit up.

Suddenly the door exploded in a blast of azure fire.

The doors creaked before they fell over. It was the last door.

“That’s easier, right?”

“Yeah. Very much so.” I said begrudgingly.

Chandra walked into the spire, “Well aren’t you coming?”

“You should go back to your mother.”

“I can meet up with her later. You guys are skipping town, though.”

“Chandra, you just abandoned the other renegades.”

“So where are you headed?”

I sighed, “We’re escaping through the sewers.”

“Ew. But smart choice.”

We heard hurried footsteps approach from the outside.

“Get behind me.” I said, raising my relic.

“Gideon! Gods, there you are!” An out of breath Jace exclaimed.

“Chandra?” Liliana raised an eyebrow.

“She left her mother to help us.” I said.

“Splendid!” Jace smiled.

“Wait, what?!” I cried.

“We could use her help.” Liliana said, “We should move.”

“Right.” Jace agreed.

I groaned as the two of them and Chandra ran off.  
__________________________________________

[Jace]

We were met with a surprise in the basement.

A singular man stood between us and the entrance to the sewers.

He had long grey hair, weaved in dreadlocks and wore a cruel smile. One of his arms was entirely made of metal, but it was somewhat hidden by the elegant silk robes he wore.

“Are you my would-be assassins?” His voice was rough and gravelly.

“Only if your name is Tezzeret.” I said.

“Then that’d be a yes.” He unclasped the belt holding his robe on and let it slide off, revealing light armor and that his midsection was made out of floating metal.

Magenta light crackled in his organic hand.

“Oh, come on Vess! You won’t even go all out for me?” Tezzeret grinned.

I looked to Liliana, “Lili, what is he saying?”

Liliana sighed, “It’s high time I tell you something. I’m no warrior. My strength and speed were only the product of magic.”

No one said anything.

Until Gideon broke the silence with a growl, “Magic?! Just how depraved can you be?”

“You have no right to judge me, Mister ‘I’m so perfect.’” Liliana said.

“You’re not telling us everything.” I said. I didn’t even mean to say it. It just came out.

“Fine. I’m no hobbyist herbalist or base level alchemist either.” Liliana said through gritted teeth, “I’m a full time sorceress. And a very powerful one at that.”

Liliana waved her hand. Her clothes dissolved with bluish violet light, replaced by an elegant set of Dominarian clothing.

“As an apology, I’ll handle Tezzeret. I don’t expect your full forgiveness, but I’ll explain to you later.” Liliana turned to the man.

“That’s the Liliana Vess I know. Show them your power.”

“You dirty little lying witch!” Gideon shouted as he began to approach her. I held him back.

“Not now.” I said. I knew I should feel betrayed or even a sense of heartache, but I was calmer than I had ever been, “Chandra, sneak around them and get a way into the sewers. Gideon, cover her.”

“But-“

“No time.” I said, “Go.”  
___________________________________

[Liliana]

It felt good to be in my element once more. I had always hated the warrior act.

Tezzeret yelled an incantation as he telekinetically threw a pile of scrap metal into the center of us. The metal reformed into a crab like construct.

“Norid.” I chanted. A blast of force blew the construct apart. I wore a silver medallion on a necklace that lent me power. The medallion trembled as I launched bouts of elemental and psychokinetic magic at the artificer. He did an adept job of shielding himself, but he didn’t have much to work with.

Tezzeret reformed his metal hand into a blade and lunged at me. I stepped out of the way and ducked under a second strike. I sent the heel of my boot into the back of his knee and blasted him again.

He stumbled back, recovering.

“You’ve unleashed a force you can’t beat, Tezzeret.”

Tezzeret scoffed, “Watch me. You’re holding back.”

He sent a wave of metal shards my way. They all missed their mark, but I felt an intense pain.

Blood seeped from several tiny, but deep cuts the shards made.

He readied another wave, but I corroded his mind, forcing the spell to fail. He cried out in pain, clutching his head.

I released my grip and swiped my hands through the air, casting battle magic.

Invisible blade slashed Tezzzeret’s chest. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground.

“Khorzhach!” He chanted.

A flying thopter knocked me in the back of the head as a spike of metal flew at me, cutting deep into my midsection. In groaned as I tried to get up.

I launched a volley of lightning at him, knocking him over so I could prepare my next spell.

I manifested a hand of black smoke that plunged into Tezzeret. I healed myself using his own vitality.

Tezzeret cut off the spell before I could fully heal.

The artificer knocked me in the head with his metal arm and began assembling something massive. But as the metal whirled around him in the air, it all suddenly came crashing down.

Tezzeret froze. His eyes moved around frantically, but everything else remained still.

Jace walked forward, eyes and hand trained on Tezzeret.

He looked down at me, “Come on. We gotta go.” He offered his hand and I took it.

He wrapped my arm around his shoulder as he helped me up.

Chandra placed a device on the far wall that blew up, giving us a hole into the sewers.

“How long will he be like that?” I coughed. My wound wasn’t fully healed.

“A good thirty minutes. As long as I don’t lose focus.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” I smiled weakly.

“Come on, Jace.” Gideon said, “Let’s move.”


	7. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone takes to kindly to the prospect of Liliana being a sorceress.

[Gideon]

I was livid and I had every right to be.

She hid herself from us and on top of that, was a magic user. No great warrior or skilled fighter. Just a cowardly, sniveling mage.

“What do you have to say for yourself, witch?” I demanded.

“What do you mean what do I have to say? I’m a sorceress. And this is exactly why I hid it from you. Ravnica and its allies are notorious for being discriminatory towards mages. The most you’ll allow are simple cantrips that gifted individuals develop. But you claim they come from gods.”

“If it were up to me, we’d turn you into the authorities. Which I still heavily suggest, Jace.”

Jace sighed, “Nobody’s turning in anyone. I don’t share the fear of magic everyone else has. But I expected you to know better, Liliana. I wouldn’t care about your powers. And lying to me? Well...it’s not exactly confidence inspiring.”

I scoffed, “You’re too soft. C’mon, let’s just move. I bet the Phyrexians are still hot on our trail.”  
__________________________

[Liliana]

I traveled in silence for hours. Gideon and Jace got to know Chandra while I brought up the back, feeling unusually guilty.

Jace was right. I should’ve known better.

Eventually, night fell and we set up camp. Chandra got a fire going instantly as Gideon set up the tents.

I walked over to where Jace was boiling a pot of water.

“Jace, I can cook if you want.” I offered.

“It’s fine.” He said, “And I’m not sure Gideon would be too keen on eating your food. No offense.”

“None taken.” I muttered, “I’m gonna find a place to be alone.”

I found a nice clearing on the edge of a cliff after twenty minutes or so of walking around.

I sat cross legged and closed my eyes, meditating.

I opened them again to concentrate.

My spellwork was a bit rusty.

Lines of violet blue light were traced in the air before me as I fiddled around trying to focus energy.

I repeated the magic-user’s first lesson under my breath.

“The root of all magic is energy. The root of all energy is magic. To be a mage is to harness the cycle. To harness the cycle is to usurp nature. And to be a mage is to do better than nature.”

Threads of magic drew the image of a house cat. I willed it to leap about the air and act like a real animal.

“Woah!” I looked behind me. Chandra was staring with a blank stare of childlike wonder on her face, “That was cool!”

“You think? They were just some exercises.”

“No one in Kaladesh uses magic because of technology, but it’s cool to see it up close.” Chandra sat down next to me.

I sighed, “Magic hasn’t been in style for years.”

“So is that what’s with the others?”

“Definitely with Gideon. But Jace is upset that I lied to him.”

“Why would he care? Are you two like lovers or something?”

“What? No, no. We aren’t anything like that. I’m Dominarian. Either I’m a slave or I’m a prisoner.”

“Whatever. To me, the alternative is a lot more interesting.”

“I’m going to disregard that comment and suggest we should head back to camp.”  
_______________________

[Jace]

I stirred the pot holding the stew I was cooking. Liliana’s cooking is a thousand times better than mine, but now I didn’t know if she would spike my food with poison.

“Why didn’t you kick her out?” Gideon asked.

“Why should I?”

“On top of lying to you, she’s a mage. I don’t care if you believe in gods. Mages are outlawed. And rightly so. They’re dangerous. It’d be better for everyone if she were burned at the stake.”

“I don’t share your hatred of magic users.”

“But still, she can’t be trusted. She’s a criminal.”

“I don’t disagree with you distrust. But calling her a criminal is a bit much. She’s a prisoner of war.”

Gideon sighed, “You might be right, but magic itself is a gross perversion of the power you and I possess.”

We heard a rustling in the bushes.

Chandra burst through, panting and sweaty, “Liliana’s been kidnapped by bandits! And they’re heading this way!”

“What? Are you sure?” I asked.

“Positive! They were right on my tail!”

“Get back,” Gideon said, ushering Chandra behind him.

Several bandits emerged from the vegetation. Most were nonhumans. Naga, elves, Leonin and the like.

“This ‘un yours?” A human gestures to an unconscious Liliana draped over a leonin’s shoulder. He appeared to be their leader.

“Yes.” I said calmly, “And I’d appreciate it if you returned her.”

“We would if she weren’t worth any coin, but try to understand.” The bandit grinned.

I reached for my relic, but one of the bandits pressed his sword against my throat before I could.

Gideon and Chandra were also threatened.

“Go take their shit.”

The bandits ransacked our camp, taking anything of value, including our horse and cart and burned the rest.

“We wish you luck, but I doubt that’ll do you well here.”

The bandits left the camp, or what was left of it.

“Damnit.” I hissed, “We gotta go after her.”

“I say cut our losses. This is Zendikar territory. Who knows what’s out there. We should find a town.” Gideon said.

“Chandra?” I asked.

“I’m with Jace. We should go after them.”

“Outvoted.” I said.

“Fine. But let’s make it quick.”

I donned my relic and enhanced my senses.

I observed several bootprints.

“This way.” I ran after the tracks.

After about an hour of following tracks, they ended. Chandra sniffed the air, “I smell smoke.”

“Good. Means they didn’t go too far.”

I closed my eyes and focuses my hearing, “There’s a clearing just through here. Thirty of them. All armed.”

“What do you suggest?” Gideon asked.

“Lemme scout ahead. See the best angle of attack.” Both nodded. I threw up a veil of invisibility and peered into the clearing.

I was right. Thirty odd bandits. Over to the side were a bunch of stolen goods. Next to them were two figures lying on the ground. One was Liliana. I couldn’t see the other one clearly, but it looked like a blonde female elf.

I went back to Chandra and Gideon, “Chandra, you have any bombs on you?”

“I have two. The bandits took my supplies. One of them is a flash bang.”

“Toss them when I tell you, but make sure you don’t hurt Liliana. Gideon, you’re gonna have to hold off the remainders while I get everyone out.”

“Everyone?” Gideon asked.

“There’s a second prisoner. Looks to be an elf.”

“Fine. Let’s save her.”

I led Chandra to the point I wanted her to throw from.

“Ready?” Both Gideon and Chandra nodded in affirmation, “Now.”

Chandra activated her flash bang and tossed into their fire. We covered our eyes as the flash of white light blinded our enemies. The shouted in confusion.

“Second one.” I said.

Chandra threw the bomb. It exploded, killing two and injuring several others.

“Gideon.”

Gideon donned his armor and leapt into the camp while I made my way around.

The elf was unconscious but Liliana was struggling. I untied both.

“Jace.” She breathed, “Thank the gods.”

“Not now. We gotta help Gideon.”

Liliana stood up, “Right. Drahlg Afnir.” Her hand lit with blue light. The ground beneath her froze solid. The ice creeped up the legs of the bandits, keeping them still.

“No spellcasting necessary, witch.” Gideon called.

“Fine, have it your way.” Liliana muttered. She dispelled the ice.

I lifted the elf and set her down in our stolen cart before turning to the rest of the bandits.

My relic lit up as I sent a psychokinetic blast forward, knocking down several bandits.

Liliana’s hands crackled with lightning as she fried four others near us.

I drew a sword and deflected a blow from a leonin before making a nasty gash in his chest.

Liliana placed her hand on the ground, creating a circle of purple runes around a cluster of bandits. The runes created a trap they couldn’t leave.

She then marked the runed cage with a glyph. Seconds later, a massive blast of energy slammed down on them, disintegrating the victims.

I expended a large amount of effort gaining control of one of the bandit’s minds. He fought on our behalf, slaughtering his comrades.

The air around Liliana grew cold as she cast her next spell, “Ossa Magi.”

As she uttered the words, a chill ran down my spine. Color seemed to drain.

The remaining bandits attacking us screamed in pain as ghastly blue light shone from their eyes. 

Energy swirled from their bodies into Liliana’s outstretched hand. As it did, the bandits began falling over dead.  
Once everyone of them was dead, warmth and color came back to me.

“What...what was that?”

“Death magic.”

Luckily, Gideon seemed to have not noticed. He finished up his cluster of bandits and approached us.

“You guys done yet?” Chandra came out of the woods, “Next time, let me get in on the fun.”

The sun was rising in the east, barely breaking through the canopy of the forest.

Gideon and I hitched the cart to our horse. I hopped on board.

“Liliana, why don’t you ride with me? You’ve had a long night.” I offered her a hand.

Liliana got on the cart and sat next. We began traveling again, towards the elven city of Bala Ged.

“Hey, Jace?” Liliana said softly enough so that the others couldn’t hear, “Thank you for not leaving me behind.”

With that, the sorceress planted a light kiss on my cheek.


End file.
